1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to convertible garments and, more particularly, relates to a garment which is convertible from a seat warmer to a muffler.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is often desirable during hunting, hiking, viewing sporting events, fishing, etc. to wear garments or to carry articles which keep various parts of the body warm and dry. Protection of the user's hands and seat or buttocks is often of particular concern, especially when the user expects to spend prolonged periods of time remaining stationary in a cold or wet environment. However, practical considerations such as space and weight constraints often prevent one from carrying both a muffler and a seat warmer on such excursions.
Devices have been proposed which attempt to eliminate the need for carrying separate muffler and seat cushions at the same time. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,887, which issued to Holmes on Aug. 21, 1990. This device includes an insulated hollow cushion having a neck strap allowing the cushion to be worn about the user's neck. The cushion can be used as a muffler by opening flaps on the side of the cushion and by inserting one's hands into openings exposed by the open flaps. The device can also be used as a seat cushion but only after removing it from the neck of the user and after setting it on the ground.
While the cushioned article discussed above may eliminate the need for a separate muffler and seat warmer, it exhibits several disadvantages. It is insufficiently long to function as a seat cushion when it is worn by the user but instead must be physically removed from the user's body and set upon the ground. The danger then arises that the user will forget the article when he or she moves to another location. The device also has many flaps and compartments and is thus rather expensive to manufacture. It is also designed to be worn about the neck and thus may be rather uncomfortable, even when it is not in use.